


The Glorious Adventures of Captain Jack in the box

by RachaelBmine



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Other, Porn, Rough Sex, Smut, TARDIS POV, Tears, The sexual adventures of Jack Harkness aboard the TARDIS, false shame, sad sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1837861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachaelBmine/pseuds/RachaelBmine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>The following accounts were found in the stored databases of the TARDIS, printed in old Gallifreyan, and translated by the Translation Circuit of the TARDIS herself. They are now on file in The Library* for public enjoyment.</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*Please note that The Library is under a planet wide quarantine and we apologize for any inconvenience this may cause.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

Captain Jack Harkness was a lover of all and I mean that quite literally. He could charm the pants off anyone, be they human, Silurian, or Malmooth. However, you mustn't get the wrong idea about my Jack. He never sought out lovers in conquest but always looked to bring peace to troubled minds and pleasure to every cell in their bodies. I have carried brilliant minds through time and space, some of the most important people in the Universe. I even swept two doctors across the universe at one point and the Captain has mended more hearts while on board than those two put together. Jack Harkness is quite the paradox; his presence alone makes my dematerialization circuits tremble. Still, he was the healing balm that my Doctor and all his companions needed at one point or another, to bandage and mend their fragile minds. 

This skill of his obviously comes from experience gained during his many years of traveling through time and space as well as a more... _natural_ talent. Human beings are creatures of grand emotions and senses, so prone to despair and ecstasy from one moment to the next, but what I find profoundly interesting is Jack’s ability to make even Gallifreyan resolve melt beneath his agile hands. No need to fret sweeties, I was there for every glorious moment, every kiss, every moan, for every salty teardrop born out of rapture. _It did occur within my corridors after all._ Oh I bore witness to it all my darlings, and a TARDIS never forgets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, I couldn't decide if I wanted to make this a series or multiple chapters. I finally settled on the multi-chapter layout so that you can get continuity with the whole TARDIS point of view thing. I will be adding Chapter 1 - **Rose** soon sweeties!
> 
> Update Jul 3, '14- I am working SOOOOOO hard on this Jack & Rose chapter (it's so hard)! I promise I will get it posted soon, and I won't even be a whiny baby about it... at least not when others are around.


	2. Rose: Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Affiliation- Shop employee  
> **   
>  **Earth Year- 1941 after the London Blitz  
> **   
>  **Location- Time Vortex  
>  **Reason for boarding- Current companion to the Doctor****

Rose had not been traveling with the Doctor for very long when they met Captain Jack Harkness. The young girl was already falling in love with the Doctor, hormones and serotonin running wildly through her veins after each adventure I carried them on. The Doctor was able to sense her reaction to him but he showed little interest in the girl’s neediness. When Jack came aboard I knew little Rose would not be left to her neediness for much longer.  


We sat adrift in space on a much needed reprieve from hurtling across the Universe looking for trouble. The Doctor rummaged under the console to busy himself when nothing needed repair so that he could ignore the flirting that passed effortlessly between the Captain and his Rose. They sat on the bench chatting playfully as their knees touched and their hands found each other more frequently as the hours tick by. Midnight, London time, found Rose leaving her post on the bench begging the Doctor a goodnight. 

I could smell heady scent of her desire as it wafted about her, literally pouring from her young soft skin. I promise you humans wear your unconscious secrets like a perfume. My Doctor could smell it also, no doubt, but he bid her adieu and allowed her to take leave with Jack to walk her to her room. They walked my long corridors slowly and Rose’s mind grew more clouded with indecision as they drew closer to her quarters. I dimmed the corridor lights to a pleasant glow, not much different from a sunset on Earth, in hopes that it would relax her rapidly beating heart.

Jack took a step towards her and reached out slowly with is hands. Rose closed her eyes in nervous anticipation, thinking she knew the type of man Jack was. She had met men like him before, those who lavished their attention upon her. Cupped her heart in their hands, as gentle as a leaf being carried by a breeze. These men would soothe her mind and her body for a long evening, dripping with wine and whispers. Leaving her to ponder the reality of those whispers as the sun glimmered through her window the next morning. Rose knew men like Jack well. His warm hands brushed her cheeks gently. 

"Rose," he whispered ever so gently "why do you cry?" Her eyes fluttered open and she realized that slow tears ran down her face. She blew out a deep breath that she never realized she had be holding in. She placed her hands on his wrists as he continued to cup her cheeks gently, looking at her in... Awe? Was it pity? No, Jack's heart broke for her tears and his only desire was to wipe them away and make them stop. "I don't know Jack," she tried through the tears that came a little faster now. He leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, so sweet Rose's eyes closed again and she felt the vice in her chest disappear. "You love him don't you?" He looked down at her but she didn't open her wet eyes, she... simply nodded. A silent admission to what troubled her young heart. 

The Captain pulled her into his strong arms, wrapping them around her to press away the sadness and to block the loneliness that ate at her every moment. My Jack knew the feeling, needing something as badly as you need air but for it to be just out of reach. The joy of seeing that someone smile only to realize they were looking through you the entire time. It resonated through my soldier and I could feel it in my core. "Do you want me to stay with you Rose?" he whispered into her hair, his desire for her burned a vivid red on his body scan, but his motives were pure. Rose nodded her consent into his shoulder before looking up at those stormy grey eyes. "Yes. For tonight. Would you stay?" she said as her tears dried on her face. He brushed damp hair back from her face and kissed her forehead once more. "Whatever you need." She stepped backwards, intertwining her hand into his and pressed the other to hand button that opened the door to her quarters. This button, during a security breach, would prevent anyone without Rose's genetic makeup and body scan access to the rooms within. 

Tonight however Rose had given Jack full consent to enter her dwelling space. I faded the lights in the corridor as they entered Rose's bedroom and raised the light within ever so slowly, leaving the top lights off while giving the floor lights a soft golden glow. Jack was fully focused on the woman that walked ahead of him who had her fingers entwined in his own (unable to appreciate my gorgeous work), but Rose looked back at Jack in apology. "I'm sorry..." when she met his eyes her voice faded away. Jack has always been a sight to behold, however, as that golden light fell across his chiseled features Rose could barely catch her breath. She raised a shaky hand to his face in an attempt to be sure he was real and standing before her. 

The thoughts that passed through her mind did not involve the Doctor, her home that was so far away, or even lost boyfriend that she had left behind in London. Everyone of her senses were focused on the Captain and a single step closed the space between them. She raised herself onto her toes to kiss him but stopped just as their lips touched. She breathed in his smell, soap and desire of a man, and it filled her down to her toes. His want dripped from every pore and was nearly tangible. It made her drunk and light headed until she wavered, but she went nowhere. Jack's hand gripped her elbows to keep her steady and prevent her from collapsing in to nothing. Her hands touch his elbows and her fingers inched up his arm, curling over the blue fabric that strained over his biceps. The curve of them as they flexed to hold her in place. 

She was drowning. Drowning while standing there breathing in their intoxicating scents, it filled her lungs, pushing away oxygen. Her limbs tingled when the tips of her finger slid across the suspenders that clung to his broad shoulders and her eyes rolled back. Breathe Rose. She inhaled a deep breath that wasn't enough once her hands found their place at the nape of his neck, brushing against the short brown hair that rested there. She pulled ever so lightly and he complied, lips caressing hers as if she were a glass vase that could be broken if handled too roughly. 

Rose found that she could breath again, when his mouth touched hers, when their tongues grazed, when he tugged at her lip ever so tenderly. Jack's hands wandered down her side to her waist and he pulled her in, wanting, needing every inch of contact that he could get. She, in this moment, had become his air, what he needed to breath in and he knew that she felt the same. He separated their bodies for a moment and looked lovingly at Rose's flush pink face, the black streaks of mascara on her cheeks, and her mussed yellow hair. He started to unbutton his shirt and Rose touched his hand.

For one breathtaking moment he thought she no longer desired him as he did her and wanted him to leave. This pain in his heart quickly dissipated when she reached for the button and unclasped it herself. 

She bit her bottom lip as she looked up at him, some of her shyness peeking through. She got to the last button and gingerly reached under his shirt to push it off his shoulders. The smooth hot flesh beneath seemed to sear into her hands, sending her body temperature up significantly. She pushed the shirt and suspenders down the mans arms and looked at what stood before her. Breathe Rose. Jack shook his hands from their prison in the shirt and placed them at her hips, yearning for that contact again. His lips made their way to hers and they kissed with much more fervor this time. 

Their tongues met and searched about, Rose dove in more greedily than she ever had before. When Jack broke the kiss a groan of protest started in her chest only to finish as a sigh of pleasure. He kissed his way to her ear and caught her earlobe in his mouth, grinning at the sounds that he was rewarded with. Rose gasped and grabbed the hair at the back of the mans head as his tongue made its way down her neck, drawing circles of heat that melted down to the pit of her belly. I pushed a cool breeze through the air filtration and cooling system and Rose realized she was still covered in layers of clothes. 

She pulled off her jacket in a single yank and reached for her shirt just as Jack grabbed her hands. "I've got it," the deepness of his voice reverberated through her body and made her knees weak. He wrapped her arms around his neck again and pressed his mouth against her neck again, pulling moan after moan from deep within her. His hands wandered over her hips down to her thighs and he pulled her up so her legs were wrapped around him. Rose complied. 

The bed was only a few feet away from were they had been standing, covered in pillows and blankets from merchants across the galaxy. The deep jeweled red and blues contrasted beautifully with the pale skin of the lovers. The actual jewels and stones that were worked artfully into the fabrics shimmered in the candlelight ambiance that I had created. Jack lay Rose upon the bed before him and stood. He pushed his trousers down leaving only his black briefs on and Rose soaked in the view. She had reached the point where she felt that she would melt into a puddle of passion if he didn't do something. He kissed her hand, then her wrist, then the soft point in front of her elbow. 

He moved up her arm to her shoulder and rubbed his face between her breast on his way down to her belly. He inched her shirt up and kissed he exposed skin, her navel, above her jeans, and at both of her sides which made her buck and grab a handful of his hair. He sent his tongue over that sensitive skin so many times Rose could not moan anymore, her mouth just hung open as she watched him simply kiss her into oblivion.

Moments later the Captain released her from her daze, with his hands on her zipper he looked to her and asked "May I?" She was a bit taken aback by this question but Jack is nothing if not a gentleman so she grinned and nodded, giving him the freedom to continue. He unzipped her denims teasingly slow, looking at Rose, refusing to lose eye contact. 

What he didn't say was written in his eyes, it was spelled out by his hands working the jeans down slowly. It was Jack's turn to bite his lip, which made Rose blush, when he caught her scent. Her panties were simple, low cut, black cotton with lace trim at the waist and they made his cock quiver. The hairs on the back of his neck stood and a shiver worked its way down his spine. When her trousers hit the floor it was all Jack could do to not dive right in. Instead he slid he warm hands up her cream colored thighs and found her hands before he placed his face against her panties. He used his lips to caress the soft flesh hidden beneath the thin fabric which caused Rose's back to arch and a moan to escape her lips. 

She clenched his hands as he ran his nose up and down, relishing the heady smell of her and the dampness that was seeping through for him to taste. He looked at Rose Tyler who had her eyes closed tight and her head thrown back against a mound of pillows and groaned at the sight of her. With one last kiss he let go of her hands and eased her panties down her legs. He pushed her soft thighs onto his strong shoulders and began his descent, using his tongue and his teeth to clear a path to the waiting treasure. Rose's breath hitched the more he nibbled and she trembled the more he licked. Jack came to a halt just centimeters from his moist destination, lust filled eyes drifting to Rose's face, daring her to watch him. How could she not comply? 

The Captain's deft use of his tongue was not lost on Rose and her entire body boiled with hot anticipation. He continued to look at her as his tongue took a long, slow, and satisfying lick between her downy lips. Her hips reflexively pressed down towards his hot mouth at the feeling and she sucked in a ragged breath. He looked down at the sandy blondness of her pussy and lowered himself to make her eye level.

Without another moment of hesitation he burrowed his face in her, lapped up a bit of her wetness before it went to waste on the bed sheets, and rubbed that nose of his around her clit to let her know he where he was headed next. Rose's lips were flushed a deep red and her clit was begging for attention. He licked circles around it and sucked on it in turn. She whispered something he couldn't quite understand with each suck, gradually increasing her volume. She grabbed his hair in both of her hands as she panted.

"Captain..." slipped from her lips without her permission. Jack, undoubtedly turned on even more by Rose calling him captain rubbed his hand down the length of his cock to relieve a bit of tension. He brought a hand up and eased a single finger into her dripping hole. He curved it up and let the flat of his finger the top of her as he pulled it towards him. Rose let out a cry and tightened her grip in his already completely tossed hair. He did it again and again and was rewarded with more 'Captain''s and cries of pleasure each time. 

The last captain was followed by "I'm... about to... come." And, oh, did Jack want her to. He wanted her to come while in his mouth. He wanted her to come while riding him. He wanted her to come while bending over the back of the sitting chair across the room. He wanted to leave her exhausted, her mind completely clear, stretched out in her bed asleep. He wanted her come so hard and so many times that she didn't think of what made her cry for the next two days. That is exactly what Captain Jack Harkness was going to do. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap, this was so hard to write! I will go back and edit later but I wanted to get this posted for anyone that was interested in this fic.  
> I'm new to fanfics and I already have a problem with starting too many at once so sorry. This one took twice as long as it should have. My laptop is basically a paper weight now! 
> 
> Next Chapter coming soon... ish
> 
> 7/28/14 Update: I split the one chapter into two parts, it was a bit bulky.


	3. Rose: Part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Affiliation- Shop employee  
> Earth Year- 1941 after the London Blitz  
> Location- Time Vortex  
> Reason for boarding- Current companion to the Doctor

When Rose came her abdominal muscles clinched causing her to sit up on the bed, eyes tight and head flung back, with a steady vice grip on Jacks hair. It hurt him but he had been through worse pain so he didn't budge. He continued sucking her clit as she growled and moaned her way through wave after wave of pleasure. When she fell back onto the bed the man licked the thick creamy liquid that had pushed out of her when she came. He sucked at his finger and a goofy grin spread across his face making his dimple peek out. Rose sat up and grabbed the man, her post-orgasmic haze giving her new confidence, and attacked his mouth with her tongue. "I guess- I don't have- ask if- ready for more," was the best he could manage between her deep probing kisses. "I'm so ready," she said at last.

Jack grabbed her ass and swept her from the bed, wrapping her legs around his waist. As he walked over to the cushioned chair near her vanity he used one hand to push his boxers down and stepped out of them effortlessly. He turned and sat with Rose straddling him on the chair, his cock standing straight between them begging for attention. Rose leaned over to the vanity and opened the top drawer to pull out a foil wrapped item. 

"It was in my travel bag from when..." she started and trailed off. Jack kissed her and took the wrapped item and ripped it open. While full body scans had proven both lovers to be free of disease there was still the concern of pregnancy so they to precaution. While Jack was applying the pregnancy preventative, while staring at her of course, Rose pulled her shirt over her head. Jack couldn't help but smile at the simple lace trimmed black bra that had been hidden beneath. He could not remember a time when he had seen something so simple look so sexy. Her legs straddling his, her black cotton bra with a bit of lace, and her blonde disheveled hair on her head all screamed sexy. Having completed his task he wrapped his hand around her back to unsnap her bra. He pause and gave her the _may I_ look with a raised eye brow. She bit her bottom lip and nodded. 

He had the clasp undone in a breath but took his time removing the bra itself. Jack understood that the real beauty in people comes in their differences, the shape of their lips, their scars, even the hair on their heads makes them one in a trillion. His finger tips traced up to her shoulders making her literally purr under his light touch. He slid the straps down her arms and dropped the bra to the floor, allowing her breast to be free. With his finger tips he traced the curves of her, around and around, the fit well in his hands. He enjoyed taking in the the perfection before him.

His thumbs brushed over her pink nipples and caused a sharp intake of breath on her part. Jack brought that perfect mouth of his to her sternum and kissed his way around each perky mound of warm flesh until he found a nipple to flick his tongue across. Rose closed her eyes and let her head drop back in total surrender. Jack licked at each of her nipples as they firmed up under his tongue and he wrapped his lips around them to gently suck. 

Her body seemed to speak to him, telling him where to go next and what to do to make her feel amazing. He pulled up on her hips and she stood slightly to allow him entrance to her body. He leaned back and watched her as she came down on his cock, allowing her to take him in at her own pace, her eyes fluttered shut as she slid down to a sitting position. Jack was at her neck immediately, taking advantage of the ease of access the position granted to both parties. Rose rocked her hips as sparks of pleasure shot down her back and legs. The Captain hummed into her neck and bit his bottom lip at the feel of her, snug around his cock. It had been a while for her, he could tell by the way her muscles embraced his thickness. 

This went on for nearly twenty minuets but I must say... it was beautiful. Rose's wetness, like music to the Captains ears, squished noisily with every stroke. Jack slid down in the chair to give her more room to move. His hands drifted down her cool back and a smile inched across his lips. He watched her ride him slowly, with her eyes closed, goosebumps on her skin following every trace of his fingertips. He cupped her breast and circled her sensitive nipples with his thumbs eliciting a high pitched moan from her mouth. Rose looked down at Jack, pupils blown, and pressed her tongue into his warm mouth. She quickened her pace as they kissed and rubbed against each other. 

When her small hands found Jack's hair again she gripped two handfuls of it and continued to gracefully jockey her steed. Jack growled beneath her, mouthing and sucking at whichever nipple came closest to his face, shots of heat moving up his abdomen and down his legs. The heat twisted and burned deep in his gut and he clenched his muscles, not daring to relax even a bit. Rose's body tensed and she let out what seemed to be a mixture of moans and laughter. Jack looked up at her and was pleased to see, after brushing the hair away from her face, a huge grin spread across her face. She shuddered which caused her hands involuntarily yank Jack's head back against the cushion of the sitting chair, bringing his attention back to the current situation. 

He picked up her rhythm and gripped her hips. The man could barely stand the sensations as he drove into her again and again. The tugging at his hair sent tingles down his neck like fingernails dragging across sensitive skin. He groaned his anticipation when felt the fire beginning to burst deep within him. Rose pulled his head back sharply and grabbed his chin so that he could look show her how his ecstasy ran across his face and poured from his lips. Her warmth and her softness under his hands pulled him right to the edge, but it was the roughness of her handling that sent him plummeting towards _"la petite mort"_. He returned in her intense gaze as he came, eyebrows furrowed, head thrown back, and mouth agape. His body shuddered with pleasure so strong it could have sent little Rose across the room, but he was not letting her go, nor she him. 

The Captain pulled Rose close, sweat dripping from both of them, as he worked through the last waves of his orgasm. He wanted her close and knew she needed it in return. "You are as bright and beautiful and... fierce, as the sun Rose Tyler." he whispered into her neck. Rose smiled and kissed along his shoulder, savoring the salty flavor on his smooth skin. "Well I guess that makes you as clever and daring as Mercury, doesn't it, eh?" she yawned while biting his chin playfully. Jack smiled and chuckled at her metaphor. The lovers ever so slowly untwined themselves and made their way to Rose's bathing rooms. They touched like long lost lovers, constantly and gently, as if the other might disappear before their eyes. 

As the bath ran Jack's fingers wandered through her hair, down her shoulders, across her eyes. Rose returned these silent yet tangible confessions, over strong abdominal muscles and curved lips. They were silent when the water stopped... I have only once discerned a silence so full of sound in all of my millenia. The things left unsaid are often the most noisy, reaching me at my core. The Captain kept his promise to Rose that night. She came, several times, and he made her forget. She floated on clouds of bliss for the remainder of the week, much to the Doctor's confusion. What can you expect? Captain Jack Harkness, as I stated before, is not a selfish man.


End file.
